


Get you the moon

by melancholic_morfran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_morfran/pseuds/melancholic_morfran
Summary: Kiyoko Shimizu is diagnosed with the sleep disease. Tanaka, her lover waited for her everyday, every week, every month to wake up even if it's only for a second. Then suddenly, the day where he doesn't have to wait anymore came.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 8





	Get you the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko was diagnosed with Encephalitis Lethargica better known as Post-encephalitic Parkinsonism. Another one shot.

━━━━━━━⋇ 𝐆𝐄𝐓 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍

The scent of the disinfectant permeated the beau's nose the moment he stepped inside the ward. The depressing atmosphere never gets old to him. Tanaka, he would never get used to it.

Walking towards the patient that he came to visit, Tanaka sat beside a ghastly woman in her late twenties. Her once pinkish cheeks that is full of life is turned into a pallid countenance. The luscious lips that he used to remember is no more and is changed into a pale one. Nonetheless, he would kiss her all the same, love her all the way until the end of his days.

"Kiyoko-san, Daichi and Suga-san will come over later. Asahi and Noya will be a little late though since Asahi is still picking him up from the airport. Kiyoko-san...can you hear me? When will you wake up?" Tanaka held the beauty's hand and kissed it lovingly.

"Tanaka..?" her hoarse voice made its way to his ears. The lad just smiled to her, a sad one. "It's been a week since I saw those eyes, Kiyoko-san." his heart throb in pain as he witnesses her eyes faltered once more. A sign that she's about to fall into slumber once again, "I'm sorry, Tanaka." she whispered whilst surrendering to the pull.

"It's alright, Kiyoko-san. I'm alright." he said as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling, clicking his tongue and stopping himself from tearing up once more. But his eyes betrayed him. As the liquid that exhibits his despondency cascaded, his own body tremble whilst heart is shattering as he looked down on the miserable state of his lover.

Shimizu Kiyoko was diagnosed with Encephalitis Lethargica better known as Post-encephalitic Parkinsonism. A disease that would make a person extremely sleepy. Sleeping doesn't sound so scary at first for him until he found out that the chance of her not waking up from her slumber anymore is high. Because there is no record of anyone—being cured from this disease. He's fine with waiting. He's good at it. But what he fears most is that he don't have to wait for her. He wouldn't want that. Because if that happens, it only means one thing. And that is, she's eternally gone.

❪ 私は待って喜んで以上になるでしょう ❫

Tanaka woke up with someone patting his back. It seems like he slept again in the hospital. "Daichi-san, Suga-san you're here." his exasperation is showing no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The two just offered him a bitter-sweet smile which made his heart clench even more. Things can't get any more worse than this, 𝒊 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆.

"How's Shimizu fairing?" Sugawara asked while removing the strands of her hair that is currently blocking her face. She's still as pretty as they can remember. "Kiyoko-san, she woke up awhile ago. Only for a second but still, I'm happy."

"Ryuu, isn't about time that you give up and offer the both of you the rest and peace that you deserved?" Nishinoya's voice resonated through the dimly-lit room. He and Asahi just arrived. 

"Noya... Welcome back." he said beaming happily, ignoring his words as if he didn't hear any of it. He refuse to let Kiyoko go. She said it herself. She can still fight. And he'll hold her word, for life. 

"Don't give me such half-assed smile. I know you better than anyone. Give it up, Ryuu. Both you and Shimizu-senpai rotting here, it's not worth it." Silence then filled the room. Tanaka cannot seem to refute his words. But still! Still...as long as she said she'll fight, he'll believe her even if the doctors said that her hope of living is close to none. 

"Nishinoya. Stop it." Asahi's hushed voice broke the moment of quietude. But the latter doesn't seemed a little bit faze. "Why? I'm not wrong am I? Shimizu-senpai may be fighting but we all know that it is futile. One cannot defy destiny. If it's your time, it's your time. Just accept it silently and die!" his tone raised higher by second. But he was send flying by Daichi who punched him hard in the face. "Do you really have to—" 

"Of course I know that..." Tanaka's silent retort cut Daichi off. His hand crumpled into a fist, his whole body is trembling in grief. "Of course I know that Kiyoko-san may not even wake up tommorow. That...that any moment now her heart may stop beating and that she'll lose her fight against her inner demons. Of course I know all of that. But can you blame for hoping for her survival? If Asahi-san is in her place, would you follow me if I tell you to just let him go instead of rotting away? It's not easy! You can't just tell me to give up when she's still breathing even if it's only faint! Even if it's only because of the machines! I'm willing to wait even if it takes all the years of my life away, I'm not scared of rotting beside her because I am that patient. The only thing that scares me is that when the day comes that I no longer have to wait. I don't want to let her go...even if there's no hope. You can't just barge in here and tell me to give it up and let go. It doesn't work that way... it doesn't." Tanaka then fall into his knees, sobbing hard. All his pent up frustration, he finally said it. 

" Finally, all the burden in your chest, you said all of it, right?" Nishinoya then sat beside him whilst patting his shoulders. They only realized this now but, he's also crying. "It must be hard on you, Ryuu. Being all alone without anyone to rely on. You looked like as if you're fairing just fine awhile ago when I come in. But as I've told you, nobody knows you in this room better than me. Your smile may fool others but your eyes don't know how to lie, Ryuu." he then grinned to him like the old times. 

"Nishinoya! / Ryuu!" both screamed in unison then hugged each other tightly. The other three just shook their head upon witnessing their silliness again. 

"Honestly the both of you...never changed. Guess that's a good thing." the two males then glanced upon the origin of the voice only to find the lass laughing weakly. 

The five then rushed over to her side, asking if she's alright or if anything hurts in particular. Albeit Shimizu just shrugged them off saying that she's alright. 

"It's been awhile, everyone. I heard Hinata and the others came yesterday but I drifted off to sleep before I can even say hello." the feebleness in her voice cannot be hidden no matter how hard she tried.

The guys then started to bombard her with a lot of question just to ensure that she won't fall into a slumber again. Only after three hours did the room fell silent because the visitors are already asleep leaving Tanaka with her who didn't bother sleeping at all. 

"Ryuunosuke, thank you." her frail voice soothe his hearing and she just returned her kind gestured with a smile. "For staying with me, for believing in me, all the time." Tanaka can hear his own heart beating in an erratic way. He's glad that she's been awake for this long but the way that their conversation runs, he's scared of it. "But I'm afraid that, you don't have to wait for me." her tears then started to trickle. Every word that she said didn't seem to reach him properly. He feel like he's going deaf because of those seven words. The words that he feared the most. 

"I'll wait for you. I can wait for you no matter how long so please...don't say something so sad." he said desperately. And no matter how manly he think he is, he didn't managed to held back his tears infront of her. Kiyoko then wiped his tears which just made him cry even more. "In this life, I don't want you to wait for me anymore. But I promise that in our next, I'll come and find you so that you don't have to wait for me patiently. I'm sorry for not holding the hand that reached for me desperately. But just this once, will you please forgive me for giving up? I promise to make it up to you, in our next life." Taking her oxygen mask off, the lass kissed Tanaka in her own volition. But as the osculation of their lips persisted, Kiyoko's head slide down to his shoulders. 

The machine that serves as her life support then beeped loudly and a straight line was formed. Her breathing gone, forever. Tanaka then wailed like a child as he held her body tight in his arms. The other four was awake for quite sometime now, witnessing their final exchange of words—heart breaking along with his.

𝐊𝐢𝐲𝐨𝐤𝐨 𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐢𝐳𝐮  
𝐉𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 6, 1995 - 𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 16, 2030


End file.
